Season 1
Season 1 '''of David & Jason is the first season of the show, and the 5th season of the Drake and Josh franchise. Plot The whole crew is back, and now they‘re all grown up, and in their own lives, Drake, now 31 years old, has his wife, Carly, the girl he met at Spinners Records, and his two kids, David, 10, and Melissa, 8, he’s the manager of a B.F. Wang‘s in San Diego, meanwhile, Josh, now 31 years old, has his high school sweetheart, Mindy, and his two kids, Jason, 9, and Emily, 7. And finally, Megan, now that she graduated from UCLA, she has a job but no place to live, so that’s why Drake & Josh’s parents moved out to let Drake & Josh’s families, along with Megan move in, and live there as long as that want, now David & Jason, live in the same room, Melissa & Emily, live in the same room, and the couples have their own rooms, and building a room for Megan, it’s Full House all over again. Now, the main focus is on David & Jason! Episodes # (09/16/2017) Guess Who’s Back! # (09/23/2017) Opening A Restaurant # (09/30/2017) The Worst Day Ever # (10/07/2017) 3 Little Drakes, & The Big Bad Josh # (10/21/2017) Howlween # (11/04/2017) Jason Joins Football # (11/11/2017) Josh’s Surprise Party # (11/18/2017) Operation: Thanksgiving # (11/25/2017) Silent Night? # (12/02/2017) Stuck In The Ball # (01/06/2018) The Big Test # (01/13/2018) Snow Day # (01/20/2018) We’re Moving? # (01/27/2018) Stay Up All Night Challenge # (02/03/2018) Again With The Pranks # (02/10/2018) Valentime’s Day # (02/17/2018) Enemy Turf # (02/24/2018) David’s New Haircut # (03/03/2018) The Time Machine # (03/09/2018) iCarly with David & Jason Part 1 # (03/10/2018) iCarly with David & Jason Part 2 # (03/11/2018) iCarly with David & Jason Part 3 # (03/17/2018) The Tooth Fairy # (03/31/2018) Foam Finger 2 # (04/07/2018) The Party # (04/28/2018) David Crashes A Car # (05/12/2018) Mindy & Josh’s Anniversary # (05/19/2018) Jason In A Spelling Bee # (05/26/2018) Graduation Day Cast '''Main Cast * Jacob Tremblay as David Parker * August Maturo as Jason Nichols * Drake Bell as Drake Parker * Josh Peck as Josh Nichols * Miranda Cosgrove as Megan Parker * Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Melissa Parker * Alyvia Alyn Lind as Emily Nichols * Brittany Curren as Carly Parker * Allison Scagliotti as Mindy Crenshaw-Nichols Recurring Cast * Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols * Jonathan Goldstein as Walter Nichols * Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen DuBois * Cathy Shim as Leah * Jerry Trainor as Crazy Steve Special Guest Cast *Alec Medlock as Craig Ramirez *Scott Halberstadt as Eric Blonowitz *Fred Stoller as Lenny Spodnick *Sammi Hanratty as British Orphan Trivia * This season is the first season of David & Jason. * This is the fifth season of the Drake & Josh Universe. * This season was picked up on November 16, 2016, with 29 episodes. * There is an episode called, Foam Finger 2, which recreates the moments from the events, like having the Eye Patch Guy back, and the British Orphan back too. * This season’s time slot is Saturdays at 9:30pm. * Season 2 was ordered on November 15, 2017, with 27 episodes. * Every main cast member reprise their roles in this season. * It is revealed that Josh married his high school sweetheart, Mindy, and Drake married the girl he met at the record store, Carly. * It is revealed that Megan, just graduated from UCLA. * The parents decided to move out, and move to a smaller house, because it’s too big for them. They decide to give it to Drake and Josh, and their families, plus Megan to live in. * It is also revealed that they built a room for Megan, since they only had 4 roomsx * On March 28, 2018, Dan Schneider left Nickelodeon, and it was unknown if David & Jason, would continue. * But Nickelodeon awarded Drake Bell and Josh Peck, shared creative control over the whole series. * Drake Bell, announced that he, and Josh let Jonathan Goldstein become the main creator of episodes, while, Nancy Sullivan mainly direct episodes. * On January 16, 2017, production began, and September 21, 2017, production ended. * On July 13, 2018, Nancy Sullivan announced that Season 2 would premiere on Fall 2018.